List of novels by author
Lynn Abbey *The Simbul's Gift (1997) *The Nether Scroll (2000) Mark Anthony *Crypt of the Shadowking (1993) *Curse of the Shadowmage (1995) *Escape from Undermountain (1996) Philip Athans *Baldur's Gate (1999) *Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) *Annihilation (2004) *Whisper of Waves (2005) *Lies of Light (2006) *Scream of Stone (2007) Richard Baker *Easy Betrayals (1998) *The City of Ravens (2000) *Condemnation (2003) *Serpestrillvyth * (2004) *Forsaken House (2004) *Farthest Reach (2005) *Final Gate (2006) *Swordmage (2008) *Corsair (2009) *Avenger (2010) *Prince of Ravens (2012) Richard Lee Byers *The Shattered Mask (2001) *Dissolution (2002) *The Black Bouquet (2003) *The Rage (2004) *The Rite (2005) *Queen of the Depths (2005) *The Ruin (2006) *Unclean (2007) *Undead (2008) *Unholy (2009) *The Captive Flame (2010) *Whisper of Venom (2010) *The Spectral Blaze (2011) *The Masked Witches (2012) Scott Ciencin *Shadowdale (1989) *Tantras (1989) *The Night Parade (1992) Paulina Claiborne *The Rose of Sarifal (2012) David Cook *Horselords (1990) *Soldiers of Ice (1993) *King Pinch (1995) *Uneasy Alliances (1998) Bruce R. Cordell *Lady of Poison (2004) *Darkvision (2006) *Stardeep (2007) *Plague of Spells (2008) *City of Torment (2009) *Key of Stars (2010) *Sword of the Gods (2011) *Sword of the Gods: Spinner of Lies (2012) Elaine Cunningham *Elfshadow (1991) *Elfsong (1994) *Daughter of the Drow (1995) *Tangled Webs (1996) *Silver Shadows (1996) *Thornhold (1998) *Evermeet: Island of Elves (1998) *The Dream Spheres (1999) *The Magehound (2000) *The Floodgate (2001) *Wizardwar (2002) *Windwalker (2003) *Gorlist's Dragon * (2004) *The City of Splendors (2005) *Reclamation (2008) Erik Scott de Bie * Ghostwalker (2005) * Depths of Madness (2007) * Downshadow (2009) * Realms of the Dead (2010) * Shadowbane (2011) * Shadowbane: Eye of Justice (2012) Troy Denning *Waterdeep (1989) *The Ogre's Pact (1994) *The Giant Among Us (1995) *The Titan of Twilight (1995) *Crucible: The Trial of Cyric the Mad (1998) *Faces of Deception (1998) *Beyond the High Road (1999) *Death of the Dragon (2000) *The Summoning (2001) *The Siege (Return of the Archwizards) (2001) *The Sorcerer (2002) *Darksword * (2002) Erin M. Evans * Brimstone Angels (2011) * Brimstone Angels: Lesser Evils (2012) Kameron M Franklin *How Burlmarr Saved the Unseen Protector * (2005) *Maiden of Pain (2005) Ed Gentry *Neversfall (2007) Ed Greenwood *Spellfire (1988) *Crown of Fire (1994) *Elminster: The Making of a Mage (1994) *Shadows of Doom (1995) *Cloak of Shadows (1995) *All Shadows Fled (1995) *Cormyr: A Novel (1996) *Stormlight (1996) *Elminster in Myth Drannor (1997) *The Mercenaries (1998) *The Diamond (1998) *The Temptation of Elminster (1998) *Silverfall: Stories of the Seven Sisters (1999) *The Burning Chalice * (2000) *Death of the Dragon (2000) *Elminster in Hell (2001) *Hand of Fire (2002) *Elminster's Daughter (2004) *The Keeper of Secrets * (2004) *The City of Splendors: A Waterdeep Novel (2005) *Swords of Eveningstar (2006) *Elminster Must Die (2010) *Bury Elminster Deep (2011) *Untold Adventures - Lord of the Darkways (2011) *Elminster Enraged (2012) Dave Gross *An Opportunity for Profit (1998) *Black Wolf (2001) *Lord of Stormweather (2003) *Mistress of the Night (2004) *How Sharper than a Serpent's Tooth * (2004) Jeff Grubb *Azure Bonds (1989) *The Wyvern's Spur (1990) *Song of the Saurials (1991) *Masquerades (1995) *Cormyr: A Novel (1996) *Finder's Bane (1997) Samantha Henderson *Dawnbringer (2011) Jaleigh Johnson *The Howling Delve (2007) * Mistshore (novel) (2008) * Unbroken Chain (2010) *Unbroken Chain: The Darker Road (2011) * Spider and Stone (2012) Rosemary Jones *Crypt of the Moaning Diamond (2007) *Untold Adventures - Dreaming of Waterdeep (2011) *Cold Steel and Secrets (2011-2012) Drew Karpyshyn *Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) *Temple Hill (2001) Paul S. Kemp *Shadow's Witness (2000) *Too Long in the Dark * (2002) *Twilight Falling (2003) *Dawn of Night (2004) *Soul Bound * (2004) *Midnight's Mask (2005) *Resurrection (2005) *Shadowbred (2006) *Shadowstorm (2007) *Shadowrealm (2008) *The Godborn (2013) James Lowder *Crusade (1991) *The Ring of Winter (1992) *Prince of Lies (1993) Douglas Niles *Darkwalker on Moonshae (1987) *Black Wizards (1988) *Darkwell (1989) *Ironhelm (1990) *Viperhand (1990) *Feathered Dragon (1991) *Prophet of Moonshae (1992) *The Coral Kingdom (1992) *The Druid Queen (1993) Mel Odom *The Lost Library of Cormanthyr (1998) *Rising Tide (1999) *Under Fallen Stars (1999) *The Sea Devil's Eye (2000) *The Jewel of Turmish (2002) Paul Park *Untold Adventures - Watchers at the Living Gate (2011) Tim Pratt *Venom in Her Veins (2012) Thomas M. Reid *Insurrection (2002) *The Sapphire Crescent (2003) *The Ruby Guardian (2004) *The Emerald Scepter (2005) *The Gossamer Plain (2007) *The Fractured Sky (2008) *The Crystal Mountain (2009) Christopher Rowe *Sandstorm (2011) R.A. Salvatore *The Crystal Shard (1988) *Streams of Silver (1989) *The Halfling's Gem (1990) *Homeland (1990) *Exile (1990) *Sojourn (1991) *Canticle (1991) *In Sylvan Shadows (1992) *Night Masks (1992) *The Legacy (1992) *The Fallen Fortress (1993) *Starless Night (1993) *The Chaos Curse (1994) *Siege of Darkness (1994) *Passage to Dawn (1996) *The Silent Blade (1998) *The Spine of the World (1999) *Servant of the Shard (2000) *Sea of Swords (2001) *The Thousand Orcs (2002) *The Lone Drow (2003) *The Two Swords (2004) *Promise of the Witch-King (2005) *Road of the Patriarch (2006) *The Orc King (2007) *The Pirate King (2008) *The Ghost King (2009) *Gauntlgrym (2010) *Neverwinter (2011) *Charon's Claw (2012) *The Last Threshold (March 2013) Steven E. Schend *Blackstaff (2006) *Blackstaff Tower (2008) Mark Sehestedt *Frostfell (2006) *Sentinelspire (2008) *The Fall of Highwatch (2009) *Hand of the Hunter (2010) Lisa Smedman *Realms of Shadow - "Trial By Ordeal" (2002) *Heirs of Prophecy (2002) *Extinction (2004) *Venom's Taste (2004) *Viper's Kiss (2005) *Vanity's Brood (2006) *Sacrifice of the Widow (2007) *Storm of the Dead (2007) *Ascendancy of the Last (2008) *Untold Adventures - "Tallfolk Tales" (2011) *The Gilded Rune Category:Books by author Category:Novels